


Nate's Dirty Secret

by MustyGayFics



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Gay, Gay Fakes, Internalized Homophobia, Locker Room, M/M, Painplay, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Slurs, Socks, Sweat, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustyGayFics/pseuds/MustyGayFics
Summary: Nate Jacobs was a lot of things; good looking, athletic, charming. One thing nobody thought Nate Jacobs would be? Gay. Neither did he until some new kid came to school right around the time he was slightly coming to terms with the fact that he might not be straight. This makes him deal with all his childhood trauma while he makes sure that this new kid will be his.
Relationships: Nate Jacobs/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Nate's Dirty Secret

Nate was a fucked up kid. That was pretty obvious.

To put it shortly, he was introduced to sexual themes which made him super sexually active as a kid. He hated that about himself, so he would workout to try and numb away the rage he had. In a way it did help. At least he thought it did, he never really explored his sex life. He would keep it as a average activity he enjoys but never expanded into what he truly desired. He would take some basic kinks from guys around him but didn't even know much about himself or his interests.

He did however tend to like what his father had in the locked drawer, his dad fucking petite twinks turned him on a lot. He knew it was something he could rarely do as his dad spent a lot of time in his office and new CDs are still added. As he grew up he learned all about what his father was doing in those tapes and in a way let a part of him grow a hatred for his dad because he could act on his gay urges while he couldn't.

His parents were strictly conservative and his moms side was heavily religious, he couldn't ever be free from judgment. His dad was obviously suffering from some internalized homophobia, If he ever caught Nate he would shame him right along with everyone else despite what he does behind closed doors.

This all changed around when Nate was catfishing Jules, He hated that he wasn't opposed to the sight of 50+ dickpics on his own phone, He even had a fun time finding them. This was when he started to question himself. He concluded he was bisexual but mostly toward women. He suppressed that fact to only himself and decided to never act on it. Ever.

That was what he thought until this new kid showed up to school the week after winter break. From the minute Nate watched him step into school that day he was infatuated with him. He didn't even know his name. He had hair a bit lighter than his own and was more feminine in shape compared to Nates strong features. Nate stared him down, intrigued at the sight of him. He then brushed it off and continued walking to his class. He had calculus first period and his teacher was a bitch.

When Nate arrived at 2nd period Gym he walked through the double locker room doors. The whiff of unwashed teen boy not even fazing the athletic god. He developed a sense of appreciation for the smell of the locker room. In a way it proved their team worked hard. Despite the fact that he likes his sexual partners to be squeaky, Nate wasn't one to talk about cleanliness, he was very hard-working and would sometimes forget to shower for a few days himself. He walked to the corner of the locker room where his locker was, He liked to be as far away from all the other guys. When he turned the corned he saw the boy he was stuck on earlier. Nate was unsure of what to do as he observed that the boy was assigned to the locker below his. Nate decided to break the silence, “Uh, I'm Nate... I got the locker above you” He deeply and crackly spoke, unsure how to speak to the attractive boy. They light haired boy spoke in a soft voice, “I'm Eli, new obviously” He nervously attempted to crack a joke. Nate observed the boys slight awkwardness. _Cute. “_ Nice, where'd you move from” Nate spoke while shuffling between the benches to open his locker. Eli seemed confused at Nate’s attempt at conversation and the ladder took notice. “San Diego” Eli spoke while nodding almost unknowingly. Nate put some things into his locker before turning, “Cool, See you in gym” the taller boy quickly said while exiting swiftly. _Idiot_

Nate worked hard in gym that period. He needed to let out some rage after squirming up like a pussy in the locker room.

He dribbled the basketball while running across the court. Nate watched as his movement caught the eyes of Eli, who was sat on the bleachers. Their eyes quickly met before the younger boy quickly glanced away.

The automatic timer went off on the scoreboard, signaling everyone to head back to change. The group of sweaty boys huddled into the locker room. Nate was visibly drenched from working himself so hard. He walked to his locker and began drying off with his towel he stored earlier.

Eli then turned the corner and shared a quick glance at the sweaty Nate Jacobs changing his clothes.

He then sat on the edge of the schools old plastic bench and began to mess around on his phone. Nate observed the boys entrance and felt a wave of his power wash over him. He began thinking of ways to make a conversation with the younger teen. Nate looked around before speaking, “I take it you haven't made any friends yet, Eli" Nate sternly talked. The boy shuffled as he turned around before responding, "No, not really" He spoke before the bell rang. He noticeably jumped as the ringing played over the loud speakers. Nate watched as he gathered his things before trying to run off, "Hey wait up" Nate shouted. The boy returned to the back corner and waited for the upperclassmen to continue. "Uh, I'm having a party Friday, you should come, the address is all over twitter. See you there?" Nate spoke before walking off without giving him the chance to oppose, leaving the boy even more confused. 

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Nate noticed he has a few more classes with Eli but with the teachers rambling he couldn't get any more info on the kid. He decided to study him instead of paying attention in class. He watched the boys movements and tried to understand his body language.

When school ended Nate watched as Eli started to walk towards what Nate assumed to be his house. He lived not too far from Nate himself and the senior took that as a perfect coincidence.

He continued to watch him throughout the week until the day of the party came around. He was dead set on making Eli his. 

When the day of the party eventually rolled around Nate woke up in a sweat, having had another wet dream about the slim waisted boy who now haunted his thoughts. Nate hadn't even noticed the effect of his obsession's had on his hygiene before he caught whiff of his ripe odor after taking the damp sheets of his sweaty body. He hadn't had the time to shower all week with so much that's on his mind. He took his damp clothes off before plopping onto his chair and dialing McKay to talk about the party.

He looked at the clock before realizing he was about to be late for school. He hung up while getting up to quickly change before running out the door. Looks like he had to skip another shower, not like he really minded his musk anyway.

When driving to school Nates mind ran wild. Today was the day he would make a move, or something. He hadn't quite thought that through yet. _Fuck._

The day went by rather quickly. Nate stopped by the gas station after school to pick up some party supplies.

When Nate arrived at McKay’s he began hauling the liquor to the door. When it swung open Nate wasn't too shocked to see a already buzzed McKay. He greeted his friend before preparing for the party.

After a couple rounds of shots and a game of beer pong, Nate began doubting the younger teen would even show up. He shook his head and began to walk the halls.

In the corner of his eye he saw Eli enter the house alongside Kat. Nate pretended to be occupied and watched nonchalantly. The pair mingled with other teens before Kat ran off, leaving Eli all alone. _Perfect._

Nate took this as an opportunity, “Hey you made it” he calmly spoke before taking a sip of his beer. They boy seemed relived at the familiar face and eagerly responded, “Yeah, Haha. This is a nice party you threw” He finished before looking around at the scenery. “Thanks, wasn't really me but ill take it” Nate cheekily responded.

The two sat in a peaceful but awkward silence before the older spoke up, “So you want a drink or anything” Nate suggested. Eli paused before nodding. Nate then directed them to the kitchen.

Walking over to the fully stocked bar Nate gestured, “Pick your poison” he spoke. Eli than picked up the bottle of sprite and poured it into a glass. Nate scoffed before picking up a tall bottle of vodka. He proceeded to pour some into the teens cup. “You must be fun at parties” Nate joked while pouring the liquid. Eli laughed before picking up the cup and bringing it to his nostrils. He scrunched his nose before taking a short sip. He made a quick face before gulping and letting a drop slip down his chin. Nate watched intently before the boy wiped his chin. 

They then walked the halls for a bit before sitting out on the patio, “So what's your deal, why'd you move here in the middle of a school year?” Nate tried to break the ice. The boy looked away before responding, "Its a lot to get into, probably not the best topic for party chit chat" He spoke while dodging the question.

Nate was now intrigued, he pushed the boy to open up some more, "Its probably good to talk about it, besides the parties in there" Nate reassured him. Eli seemed skeptical but caved, "Some guys at my old school would constantly bully me and call me a faggot. They would fill my locker with their dirty gym clothes and push me around and say I stole them. Once my parents found out we moved out here." He spoke while fiddling with his fingernails. Nate felt for the younger kid and noticed his pain.

He lifted his chin and looked at the boys now watering eyes. The boy stared at Nate before swiftly closing the gap between them. Nate instinctively kissed back. It was great, the best Nate ever had. He wasn't gay though? What the fuck was he doing!

He pushed Eli off him. "I-I'm not fucking gay." He aggressively spoke while nudging the boy off him. The boy obviously looked hurt, but also seemed annoyed at this constant treatment. "You sure about that? You were kissing back for a good 20 seconds. You're just like every closeted guy back home" Eli spat before getting of the ground.

Nate grabbed his wrist before he had the chance to run off, "Wait, I'm- I'm just confused. I don't know what any of this means." He spoke groggily while leaning his back again the chair.

Eli stared before he crouched down to Nates level. "Well let me show you" He then proceeded to kiss the older teen as he tugged on his belt. Nate pulled from the kiss, "What if someone sees us" He whispered. Eli turned to look at the windows which all seemed to be covered. He turned back to Nate, "Were fine, Ill be quick" He said before pulling down Nates boxers.

The boy was met with a face full of the athletes potent teen musk. Nates large cock was surrounded by a jungle of a bush which was sporting some serious funk. Nate had forgotten about his stinky situation until now. "Shit, I'm sorry i've been-" Nate tried explaining himself before Eli cut him off. "Shh, Its okay." Eli giggled. "If you wanna know a secret I was totally stealing those guys underwear. I love when guys reek. Its fucking hot" Eli said before licking a broad stripe up Nates hairy base.

Nate watched while slightly overheating from the alcohol and pleasure. "Fuck that's so hot. I didn't know other people actually liked that shit. God get right there, my balls are so fucking gross right now" Nate groaned as the boy moved to his large furry ball sack. The younger slurped up the older teens musk, feeling the tickle of the unshaved ball hairs on his tongue.

Eli than began to work his throat down on Nates thick cock all the way down to the prickly base.

Nate watched in awe and grabbed the outline of his cock in the boys throat. He used his pelvic muscles and throbbed his cock in the boys throat while squeezing his airway.

Eli then gagged and came up for air. Leaving a sticky string of saliva from his lips to the tip of Nates cock. Eli gathered his barring's before continuing.

Nate grabbed the boys head and guided him up and down his large cock. Grunting every time his cock touched the back of the boys throat.

After a while Eli began hollowing his cheeks in an attempt to tease Nate. This only made Nate more aggressive as he used both his hands to ruthlessly use the boys throat.

Nate soon busted a giant load of his thick musty cum right into Elis throat. The boy was in heaven at the feeling of hot sticky cum rushing down his throat.

Nate grunted one last time before letting the boy up for air, "Fuck that was great, I've never been that turned on before sorry" Nate breathlessly spoke between pauses. Eli giggled, "You still not gay?" He teased. Nate glared before nudging his shoulder.

They sat there for a while watching the stars, perhaps being gay wasn't as bad as Nate thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new story, let me know what yall think. I love euphoria so I'm definitely gonna make this a few parts. Might go into depth with nates trauma and internalized homophobia . Next part will also be a lot kinkier don't worry ;)


End file.
